Brennan Huff
Brennan Huff is the one of the main heroes in 2008 comedy movie Step Brothers, along with his stepbrother, Dale Doback. He is played and created by Will Ferrell. Biography Brennan Huff was born in 1969. He had a little brother named Derek, who he showed how to fly a kite, which showed their brotherly friendship. When Brennan was fifteen, his mom Nancy and an unknown man divorced. This was apparently very stressful for him. Two years later, he participated in a talent contest, where he was mocked and humiliated by Derek and his friends when they said Brennan has a mangina. From that day forward , Brennan never sang again. Sometime before 2008, he got a job at PetSmart, but continued living with his mother. However, he was laid off/fired from his job. When his mother remarried Robert Doback, he was unable to live in his own apartmeant because he no longer had a paying job. He was forced to live with his stepbrother, Dale Doback. At first they didn't like each other, such as Brennan playing on Dale's drums without permission. However, they bond over their love of shark week, porn magazines, and hatred for his little brother Derek Huff, who is far more wealthier and successful than him. When Robert arranges interviews for them, they ruin them by interviewing "as a team". However, on their one successful interview, Dale ruins it by farting too loud and too long. They decide to launch their own business, Prestige Worldwide, as an entertainment company. However, their glee is ruined after being bullied by schoolyard students, and the fact that Robert and Nancy are retiring and sailing around the world, by selling the house. The two attempt to stop Derek selling the house, by posing as Nazis and Ku Klux Clan members as neighbors, and pretending the house has bad conditions that kill him. At Derek's birthday party, they present their investor's meeting as a Presige Worldwide video on Robert's boat. However, they accidentally show footage of them destroying it. Robert spanks them out of fury. On Christmas Day, Robert and Nancy announce that they are getting divorced. Dale and Brennan blame each other, and go their separate ways when the house is sold off. When Brennan gets a job at Derek's helicopter leasing agency, he matures into an actual adult. Hoping to reunite Nancy with Robert, he convinces Derek and his friend Randy to let him manage the Catalina Wine Mixer, the agency's biggest fundraiser. Brennan hires the catering company that Dale now works at. He also invites Robert and Nancy, and hires a bad singing team. Personality Brennan is a very talented singer, he once sang in a talent show but was embarrassed by his arrogant little brother, Derek, who made his friends sing a song to taunt Brennan called "Brennan has a Mangina." Brennan was 15, when his father left him, Nancy, and Derek. Brennan is now 39 and still living with Nancy as he was fired from his job at a pet store, which he claims he was laid off. Brennan, at first doesn't like Dale, but once he punched Derek in the face, Brennan starts liking him, but once the two find out they like the same things, they become friends. Brennan starts hitting on his therapist, but is always claiming she is his girlfriend. Brennan has a samurai sword (a katana sword) with Randy Jackson's autograph on it. Brennan is bad at playing the drums. Quotes *"Are you fucking crazy, man? You sound insane. Do you realize that? You should be medicated." *"Hey, you're embarrassing yourself, you geriatric fuck!" Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mature Category:Siblings Category:Dimwits Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Related to Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:In Love